


Miu’s Play(whore)house! Enter at your own pleasure!

by Kittygetskilled



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :) stay safe guys, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Carnival, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consensual Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Help, Inspired by a few ppl, M/M, Miu is dumb and Horny, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody is Dead, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Over stim, PWP, Playhouse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Toko type girl on girl action :(, Triple Penetration, Uhhh horny, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whoops one more, ahhhhh, cant remember their users, holy shit I’m so fucking sorry, i guess it qualifies as that?, i guess??, ig, lets hope I dont, so is everyone else, sorry my guys 😔, uhhh I’ll add more tags if I need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled
Summary: Miu gathered her boyfriends and girlfriend, and showed them her delightful “playhouse”. Something she had been working on just for them. Her pussy already dripping with anticipation, she lead them to the love room, preparing them for endless fun!TLDR: Miu, Shuichi, Kokichi, Rantaro,  and Kaede, all go through another Miu contraption of horny.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Iruma Miu/Amami Rantaro/Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hendjoebdbc Im sorry for this monstrosity. Uh feedback would be nice 🥺👉👈 
> 
> Everyone is their canon age! Which is 18-20, confirmed by the man himself, also my personal HCs!! 
> 
> Besides the point, they are adults and consenting!!

“Nnnmmmmm,” Miu moaned, anal beads pushing through her asshole. A dildo stuffed next to it in her. She flicked on a switch and both the huge dildo and beads whirred to life, slowly-but surely-destroying Miu’s decency. The vibrating toys were only the beginning. Miu then took off her bra, exchanging it with what looked to be another one, only with her signature mark on it, a light blue mouse. She then pressed a button on the same remote and the same thing happened with her pleasurable invention. Her breasts becoming more sensitive by the second. She hopped out of bed, slick dripping down her legs. She moaned again, very close to her limit. The only problem however, is getting someone to let her come.

She wobbled down the hall. Her moaning and shaking legs weren’t helping. At all. She had earlier asked her beloveds to meet her at an “abandoned” park. She waved over her Uber, her skirt flashing her indecency. Ah yes, Miu had decided to not wear panties that day, they would only get in the way.

Somehow settling in the Uber, moaning loudly as she did so, she started massaging her nipples. The driver blushed furiously and look at the address she had sent, only keeping his eyes on the road. 

As the car moved, bumping occasionally, Miu would feel the toys going deeper inside of her. Her vocal cords would probably-no-definitely be trashed after today. As the car pulled to a stop, and the red faced driver coughed into his hand to get her attention. She blabbered about needing to come. She started begging him to let her, crawling over the seats, and straddling his lap. She pushed her chest onto him, pleading with the man.

As she felt his erection bulge against her already full ass, she gasped. Ramming down on his erection. She began to take off her top, and turned off the vibrating bra. She got down, somehow enough space for her and the steering wheel, and unzipped his pants, drooling at the soon-to-be-bursting cock. She situated her boobs round the man’s dick, both of them moaning at the sudden impact. She started tit fucking the guy, speeding up as fast as she could go. He twisted her nipples as she paused, and she let out a loud shriek in return. She begged him to let her come with him, and he complied. 

As the man gave a warning about how close he was, they simultaneously came. Her breasts and face freshly coated in jizz. Miu took a second to process what happened, and simply got out of the vehicle with her overly stimulated body. Miu told the man to keep her top and bra, explaining how she wouldn’t need it.

As Miu rushed to her lovers, topless may I add, they gawked at her. Seemingly having watched what went down. The boys already had a semi-hard on, and Kaede has already started fingering herself. 

The group were already confused due to the giant gate with a sign above in neon letters, “Miu’s Whorehouse!” But after that situation they knew what was about to go down.

The toys still buzzing inside of her, she began to talk to them. 

“KAEDIOT! Stop touching y-yourself! And you boys better not get handsy yet!” Miu somehow said, moaning halfway through due to her flicking her nipples.

“Nooo faiiir! The dumb slut is touching herself! She just fucked a stranger, and I’m not allowed to get gang banged!?”

“K-Kokichi, calm down,” Shuichi huffed out reaching out for Kokichi’s dick.

At this point Rantaro was tongue fucking Kaede, Kokichi and Shuichi were about to go at it with one another. Miu screamed at them to stop, and at least wait until they got inside. They obeyed, everyone still horny as ever. 

Miu lead them to the starting room, now getting used to the constant pleasure down below. Inside was a wide couch and soft pillows. Icy lemon water sat on the coffee table tray, ready for drinking. Little did they know, Miu had dosed each one, including her own, with viagra. She thought she would have to get them in the mood, but nevertheless it would still be fun to see how they would react. 

The each sat down, close together, as Miu pulled down a whiteboard with “RULES” titled at the top. 

“Gahhhh, I wont be able to focus with this shit in my pleasure sanctuary! Kokichi, pull out the anal beads, and Rantaro, the dildo!” Miu flicked the vibration off, readying herself what what’s to come next. 

With Miu pressed up against the wall, Rantaro pulls out the soaking wet dildo, dripping with her come. Miu gasps out a moan. Kokichi pops out each bead slowly, knowing how painful it can be if it’s suddenly yanked out. As he did this, he rubbed her clit, hoping to make the experience much more enjoyable. 

Uh fuck, should I continue?? I have some shit planned out but idk if people would even want this? U get what I’m saying???


	2. Continuation For u horny ppl 😼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh did i write this in one sitting? Yes. Do I regret it? Idk man 👁💋👁
> 
> Uh Miu and Kaede took birth control, it’s cool 😎

After Kokichi finally finished pulling out the anal beads, Miu screamed as she came. Again. Kokichi, now sporting a full-on boner, tugged on her hair, raising her head. He then stuffed his fingers up her vagina, making sure to coat his fingers which her come. Miu felt like she was about to burst from the overstimulation, but decided to wait and see where this went. 

With a thick coat of come, Kokichi shoved his fingers in her mouth. 

“Lick it you stupid bitch, show everyone how much of a fucking whore you are.” 

Miu moaned and sucked on his fingers. Rantaro came up behind Kokichi, rubbing his erection over Kokichi’s ass. Kokichi, taking the hint, pulled down his pants and boxers. His own erection sprang to life, he immediately shoved his dick into Miu’s pussy. 

“G-guys, holy shit! Fuck! Rantaro, oh my God, s-start fucking Kokichi! God, ram into him, please!” Kaede, surprisingly, yelled out, again, fingering herself. Rantaro undid his pants and stood there with a wet spot from the pre-come. He gingerly stuck his pointer finger into Kokichi’s asshole.

As Rantaro stretched Kokichi open, Kaede crawled under Miu; Shuichi following close behind. Shuichi also undid his pants and shimmied off his boxers. He gently pushed his dick into Kaede. 

“AHH! Sh-Shuichi!” 

“Shhhh, Kaede I never told you to talk.”

He grasped her tits, her breasts spilling out of the gaps. Kaede, sweating viciously, brought her tongue up to Miu’s clit, licking at it. 

Miu was going to scream! She had never felt this good. Miu shoved against a wall while Kokichi ruthlessly fucked her. Rantaro behind him, preparing to fuck Kokichi. Kaede beneath her, being fucked by Shuichi, and licking Miu’s very own cunt!

“A-a-absolutely nobody comes, gaaaaahh, until everyone is rea-ady t-to!” Miu panted out.

Rantaro finally deemed Kokichi to be ready, shoving his dick into Kokichi’s ass, his balls popping inside. Kokichi shrieked in pleasure, brutality fucking Miu. Rantaro matched Kokichi’s pace, hitting Kokichi’s prostate repeatedly. Shuichi pulled out of Kaede immediately, and before she could even react to being so empty, he slammed into her. Everyone was moaning vehemently, all of them were being pounded into, and were soon reaching their limits! 

“Nnng, I-I’m about to come!” Said Kokichi.

“Me too!” Rantaro panted out.

“Make us the third a-and fourth!” Shuichi and Kaede screamed in unison.

“Agggghhh! I’ll come whenever you t-tELL ME TOO!” She also screamed out.

Kokichi bent down over her and hoarsely told her to come, the others picking up on this. 

“3! 2! 1! SHUICHI COME INSIDE ME!” Kaede yelled out. 

Everyone jutted to a stop, the men burrowing in the women (and man); thick, white, sticky, semen splashed inside of them. 

Eventually, everyone pulled out of one another. Come leaking out.

Miu stood up with shaking legs, and went over to the whiteboard. Everyone got up and sat on the couch, gulping down the lemon water. After everyone finally calmed down, Kokichi immediately sat down on Shuichi’s dick, both of them somehow still hard. Kokichi didn’t dare move he just sat there, waiting for Miu to start. Kaede seeing this, did the same with Rantaro, also hard. She then bent over, moaning loudly, licking the shaft of Kokichi’s dick.

Miu, touching herself as she watched, carefully explaining the rules.

“Aggh, okay uHm,” she cleared her throat. “Everyone’s safe word is ‘pepper’. You have to immediately stop if s-someone says it, g-got it sluts?”

Kaede took in Kokichi’s dick and bobbed her head yes. Rantaro, Kokichi, and Shuichi did the same, understanding the safe word and it’s importance.

“All clothes must be removed by the next room!” Miu burst out laughing at this, anticipating when Kaede completely pulls off her skirt and panties. 

“And, last but, definitely, not least! If you aren’t comfortable with doing something say it! You won’t ruin the mood, okay fuckers?” Her tits bounced as she said this. She gave off this vulgar persona, but everyone knew how much she cared.

Again, everyone nodded yes, Kaede humming around Kokichi’s cock. He then threw his head back. Which Shuichi took as an invitation to make out. Their tongues intertwining with another. Kaede pulled off of Kokichi with a pop. Leaving him with an uncomfortable hard-on.

“Alright, whores! Pick up your clothes, and follow me!” Miu walked up to a bright pink door and opened it. She stood next to it and waited for the rest to join her. 

Kokichi spun around on Shuichi dick, facing him. Shuichi muffled a moan, and said,

“K-Kokichi! What are you doing? We have to go!”

“Carry me, Shumai! Carry me while I bounce on my favorite cock!” He glanced towards Rantaro, “No offense, ‘Taro!”

Kaede stood up with wobbly legs, again popping off of a boner. She giggled and kissed Rantaro’s thighs, and began to walk over to Miu. 

Rantaro crawled over to Kokichi. “None taken, Kichi.” He made out with him for a hot minute, and did the same to Shuichi.

“I do think yours is pretty great too.“ He said with lidded eyes.

“Aah! Fine, Cookie, I’ll carry you... Only catch is that you have to pick up our pants.” He huffed out. 

Rantaro chuckled and joined Kaede and Miu, sticking his fingers into both of them at the same time.

Shuichi lifted up Kokichi, the smaller of the two having the other’s cock still inside of him. They both moaned from the movement.

Shuichi bent down so Kokichi could pick up their clothes, Kokichi wiggled his ass and moaned, feeling the shaft press against his insides. 

“Ah! R-Rantaro, stoooop! I n-n-need to get inside!”

Rantaro removed his fingers from both of them, shrugging. “Suit yourself then.”

They both whimpered from the loss of contact, but Miu proceeded to walk into a small room. Inside were cubbies, labeled with their respective names. A barely see through tarp was the only thing shielding themselves from the outside. 

Shuichi pressed Kokichi up against a wall, and the latter wrapped his legs around Shuichi. They both removed their shirts somehow, as it was difficult seeing as they were moaning the entire time.

Kaede removed all of her clothes except for her socks, by the request of Miu. Everyone was stunned by the fact that Kaede had a butt plug up her ass the entire time. Except for Miu of course, seeing as she’s the one who asked her to do such.

Miu took off her skirt and panties, but then put on a bunny suit. However this bunny suit was different, there were cutouts for her boobs, pussy, and asshole. She then put on bunny ears to complete the look. She quickly patted down her outfit, making sure everything was in place. She was also wearing fishnet stockings with her regular boots. 

Everyone finally got undressed, the exception being Miu, and headed outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo, lmk what you want to see next! I’ll probably do tentacles or something similar to that, but after that, it’s up to you guys!  
> Only things I won’t do are piss/shit kinks as well as knife/blood play!
> 
> Everything else should be good!
> 
> Also feedback is greatly appreciated!!


	3. Stage 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know writing this isn’t as bad as I thought, it’s the posting it and shit that makes me want to cry 
> 
> It’s so fucking hard not to put smiley faces next to the word boobs :) BSDJWJEJDJS
> 
> Also,, got a comment abt more Ouma/Akamatsu action!!! They r really cute together so u got it!!

Kokichi and Shuichi were still bonded like glue. 

“C-can you guys give us a moment?” Shuichi meekly asked.

The rest of the group nodded, asking questions to Miu, and making out.

Shuichi gently put Kokichi down on the tarp that covered the grass. Miu didn’t want anyone to start fucking in unsanitary conditions, with ants and dirt flying around. 

“Nng, Shuuu! Oh fuck! I need you!”

“You need to me to pull out? Aw man, I thought we were having fun...” Shuichi teased.

What Shuichi didn’t expect was for Kokichi to get off his dick and push Shuichi onto the tarp. 

“F-fuck! Cookie what the hell!”

Kokichi didn’t listen, only pushing one finger into Shuichi’s ass. 

“This,” he pushed another finger in. “Is,” and another. “What,” another. “You,” he continued fingering Shuichi’s ass until he seemed ready. “Get.” He smashed his dick into Shuichi, not even giving the other time to brace himself. 

Kokichi continued to roughly fuck Shuichi. Shuichi’s eyes rolled back into his head from the constant slamming into his prostate. And, without warning, Kokichi came inside his ass. 

“Miu come here.” He beckoned. She trotted over, it seemed like she had just came as well. 

“Y-yeah dirtb-bag?!”

He whispered something into her ear, and she nodded, going back into the room they were just in. He then called over Rantaro, explaining his plan. Rantaro looked over at Shuichi, who hadn’t come yet, and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“Sai. Safe word?”

“P-pepper...”

Rantaro nodded to Kokichi, willing to participate.

Kaede wandered over with Miu, holding handcuffs. Miu was also holding a anal plug. 

“Hey, Shuichi. I’m going to put these handcuffs on you, alright?”

Shuichi’s dick seemed to twitch at that, so she snapped them on him. 

Kokichi slipped his dick into Shuichi’s mouth, while Rantaro pushed his into Shuichi’s come-filled ass. Kokichi grabbed a chunk of Shuichi’s blue hair, and pushed his head down onto his cock. Rantaro took this as a sign to start moving, starting to also pound into Shuichi.

Shuichi screamed at the two dicks pounding into him. He could feel his throat bulging from Kokichi. And the come squishing around as Rantaro unforgivably pounds into him.

Shuichi came first, with a look of pure pleasure and ecstasy on his face. Rantaro and Kokichi came together, slipping out of Shuichi and covering him in their come.

Miu and Kaede were watching the entire time, whispering in one another’s ear. Miu had her hands on Kaede’s boobs. Kaede moaning loudly at this. 

Kokichi motioned over Miu, she understanding what he wanted, gave him the plug. Kokichi slipped the anal plug into Shuichi, giggling at the loud, overstimulated, moan Shuichi gave out in reply.

“Wh-hhhh-en will you t-aaa-ke the handcuffs o-off?!”

“Ugh, fine, Kaede come take ‘em off...”

“Got it Kokichi,” she removes his handcuffs and turns to Kokichi, staring at his hard-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am so ridiculously sorry for how short this is- the draft didn’t save when I thought it did and I’ve just been stuck with this, and I finally want to post it. I’ll make the next chap much longer to make it up!! (This scene will also be continued 😼😎)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH plz comment if u want a continuation?? Idk how this can be continued, maybe more ppl? Anyways horny ppl have no rights


End file.
